My Own Dark Place
by KrystinaM
Summary: Padme chose Duty over love, Anakin is suffering, now that the war is over his suffering has brought them back together. What will happen to them now? Better then it sounds. Please read!M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_ Anakin was running, faster and faster he seems to go but the darkness is still catching up to him. He's keeps running through the entire Jedi Temple looking for someone, anyone to help him defeat the darkness that seems to be decaying everything it touches. Anakin reaches his room quickly running inside hoping to find his master only to find an overly pale Padme unconscious on the floor. As Anakin runs over to her limp form the darkness creeps into the room consuming him in his grief and despair._

"Anakin, Anakin" Obi-Wan shouts while shacking him violently. "Wake up Anakin!"

Anakin shoots out of bed covered in a thin seen of sweat. His heart racing as he tries to capture his breath. "Master?" He finally mutters.

Obi-Wan seated himself next to him on his make shift cot. "You scared me half to death. First the sleep walking, then the violent tossing and turning, and now screaming. I guess we'll add that one to this list in the morning." He shook his head apologetically. "Those night terrors of yours seem to be getting worse rather then better."

Obi-Wan said pointing to Anakin's hand that was now bleeding from grabbing his lightsaber to tight. Anakin's eyes widened in alarm. " I didn't hurt you did I?"

Obi-Wan shook his head . " No, I'm sure if I hadn't come in here you would have hurt yourself pretty bad if it had be ignited, good thing I couldn't sleep much anyway." Obi-Wan slowly pealed the saber from Anakin's hand. "It's be as good as new in the morning with some bacta." He said pulling out a small capsule from his belt and thinning it on Anakin's hand.

Anakin forced a small laugh. " Yeah it was really....intense tonight."

"What happened this time?" He asked laying a bandage over Anakin's hand.

"You were in your pajamas." He stated sarcastically.

" Seriously Anakin, the doctor says you need to be honest no matter how difficult or embarrassing it might be. Understanding these dreams will determine a solution, you know that."

Anakin laid back down trying to relax before recalling the terrifying ordeal. " I was running down the halls of the temple, looking for someone of something to help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Help me get away, I keep......I kept feeling like this...." He hesitated. " I don't know.. this bad feeling, I can't explain it. Whatever it is I can't ever seem to get far enough away from it. And when I finally fell safe I see...."

"Come on Anakin, You can tell me and I promise not to use any of this against you later, promise." he said smiling weakly.

Anakin chuckled before becoming serious again. " I see Padme...on the floor...motionless, dead maybe. And then...then the bad feelings...the darkness consumes me and I feel life......nothing. Like everything and everyone is nothing now. Means nothing."

" Mean's nothing now because Padme is dead? Is that what you mean?" He concluded. More of a statement then a question.

Anakin sat up on his four arms. " I wish I wasn't so predictable."

Obi-Wan Laughed. " I wish your dreams weren't as well."

Anakin raised himself up to lean against his back wall, staring at the adjacent wall but not really seeing anything. " Is she really coming Master?"

Obi-Wan got up from the cot and turned to face his former Apprentice. " Senator Amidala is due to arrive in the morning Anakin. " Anakin's face feel slightly. " I know you don't wish to see her in the state your in, but the doctors are right. Your night terrors seem to revolve around her , and once you figure out the cause of these nightmares we can start working on your PTSD ( Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.) so you can start functioning normally again."

" I don't know if I'll ever function normally again Master. With what the war did ….to me....to all of us now these nightmares.....normal seems a long distance away."

Obi-wan Nodded in understanding. " Just because the distance seems long doesn't mean the journey will be. Get some rest Anakin , we have a long day tomorrow." He stated before leaving Anakin to his thoughts.

Anakin sat silently for a long while staring up at the ceiling. Wondering what exactly the healers planned to do once Padme arrived. True, it had been four years since she had known him, since he had known her. Four years since she had chosen duty over her feelings for him. Even after all the feelings of hurt and rejection he still loved her, still wished for her , and somewhere in his heart still knew they were meant to be together. Anakin Skywalker had no doubt that the force had made Padme for him. As Anakin laid back down with his final thoughts of his beloved Padme he drifted off to sleep, to dream far better dreams. At least for right now ,he thought , he could dream of her, of what might have been, and of what might still be.

Author's Note: What do you think of my new story, Hope you liked it. Feel free to read and review. This story is dedicated to the soldiers fighting everywhere. Later


	2. Chapter 2

My Own Dark Place.

By: Padme Amidala N. Skywalker

**(A/N: I know it's been awhile and I' probably frustrating you to no end. The reason for my long absence is I have a computer no more. It got stolen in January or else I would have updated all my stories right now. I'm at my sister updating this story and unpredictable before I have to leave. Just know that I have all of them written out on paper and they will be updated soon enough. Another note I will also try to update I wish I could but if I don't it will just be this one and "unpredictable for now. Thanks to all my reviewers and wet boy my loyal R and R Later. )**

Padme Paced impatiently outside of the medical center of the Jedi temple. It would be a vast understatement to say she was more then a little anxious to be here, especially when she was to se Anakin again. It been a week prior that she had received a holo-transmission from Master Kenobi concerning Anakin well being. Padme's heart pounded loudly within her chest, fearing the news of witch obi- wan wanted to speak with her. Though she had feared many things in her life such as for her people, her family, and the near death assassination attempts on her life, nothing was more terrifying then the non existence of Anakin Skywalker. Since the beginning of the war Padme had known that Anakin would be there, fighting along side his brothers and sister to ensure the safety of the people he cared so deeply for. She was so scared, scared that he would be wounded or suffering, still above all else the greatest fear she had was to never see his face again.

His cocky grin that weakened her knees, the depth and intensity of his beautiful blue eyes, the melody that was his voice and laugh, and his entire being that seemed to shine brighter then the sun itself. She couldn't recall how many times she had cried herself to sleep hoping and praying that Anakin was safe from harm. After her initial fear had been worn it was almost immediately replaced with dread of with what Obi-wan wanted to speak with her about.

_Flashback._

"Milady." Obi-wan Bowed respectfully. " I'm Sorry to contact you seemingly out of the blue but this is of some great importance."

Padme heart pounded frantically. "Is this about Anakin? Is he….." she trailed off unable to confirm her fears.

"Anakin is…..fine, He's here at the temple unharmed I can assure you. This conversation does however involve Anakin as well as you milady."

Padme took a deep needed breath and nodded now more visible calm. "Whatever I can do to help, if it is within my power just ask and I shall be done." She said sincerely.

Obi-wan smiled with a nod. "Anakin is on requested leave from active duty for…quite sometime actually. I wanted to ask you for you assistance. Even though Anakin has been granted leave he is not actually permitted to leave the Jedi Temple."

Padme brow furrowed in confusion. "May I ask why?"

Obi-wan sighed, "Anakin without our healers consent." Obi-wan seemed to struggle with something before continuing to speak. "You see Milady He's been diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's very common among the Jedi and soldiers that are fighting this war. They suffer greatly from depression, sleep deprivation, and in Anakin's case night terrors. Anakin's case has worsened since returning from active duty. His night terrors seemed to have manifested themselves physically."

Padme shock her head in confusion. "What does that mean physically? Like he's living is dreams?"

"Well, yes to a certain extent. I guess a better assessment would be an example." Obi-wan sighed loudly before continuing. "Last week Anakin was resting after a 72 hour shift. I didn't want to wake him he sleep so little now and days. After a couple of hours I start to hear loud shouting, things being thrashed about from Anakin's sleeping quarters. By the time I reached his room he was….crouched in the corner of the room his bed cut in half, indentions if the walls, and his knuckled bleeding badly." Obi-wan stopped and stared at the senator before continuing. " He had had a dream of ….something he calls the darkness. He was running from it only to find that its had captured you. He fought with all his strength but you were gone."

Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Anakin was trying to protect me from his dream."

Obi-wan nodded sadly. "In his mind it's real; you're really in trouble so Anakin's body is physically trying to protect you even when in realty he's asleep. He wakes up and has to deal with the aftermath of such a dream. The PTSD is helping matters either but these dreams seem to revolve around you and the healers and myself where wondering if you wouldn't mind hosting Anakin on Naboo during his extended leave."

Padme smiled briefly. "I'd love to Master Kenobi but how would that help exactly?"

"The healers believe that perhaps you can help Anakin, help him differentiate from what is real and what is not. If you make a quick stop here to talk with the healers before, or if you decide to take Anakin. They would like to lay down the do's and don'ts concerning his PTSD and certain things you should be aware of and prepare for."

"Of course I Understand" Padme smiled while taking a much needed breath. "I will be there in one week's time for senator Organa's council meeting. I can stop by the temple before then."

Obi-Wan Nodded "I appreciate your help Padme. I know how…fond Anakin is of you. I'm glade that you will be there for him. I have to go the planet of Utapue, there is word that General Grievous might be held there."

"I wish you the best of luck Master Kenobi."

"Thank you milady, I'll inform the healers of your arrival as well as Anakin."

"Thank you." The Holo Transmission went blank.

_Flash forward._

Now that she was here waiting for the healers to arrive, waiting for Anakin to arrive she was more anxious then ever. Padme seated herself on the lavender couches of the waiting room taking deep steady breaths. She continued to breath slowly in and out when a familiar voice sounded next to her.

"Padme."

Padme stood immediately at the man in front of her. "Anakin." She breathed.

_Ani…My Anakin._


End file.
